Electronic components can be held on printed circuit boards during soldering operations if a composition as taught in U.S. application Ser. No. 864,624, filed Dec. 27, 1977 of Packer et al; entitled, COATED PRINTED CIRCUIT WIRING BOARD AND METHOD OF SOLDERING now U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,025, incorporated herein by reference, is applied to one side of the circuit board into which the component is inserted. The printed circuit boards are normally coated on a side with the adhesive composition and then inserted into a printed circuit board rack until the insertion of the components. Thereafter, the printed circuit boards are withdrawn from the racks and the components are inserted into the printed circuit board without lead clinching. The completed printed circuit boards are refitted back into the printed circuit board rack until the printed circuit boards containing the electronic components are soldered. Although the compositon adheres the electronic components to the printed circuit board, the composition tends to coat the sides of the printed circuit board rack with the composition. When the composition cures, the printed circuit boards are difficult to remove from the racks without dislodging the unsoldered electronic components.
Thus, a composition which does not damage the electronic components or the printed circuit board is necessary to prevent the sticking of the printed circuit board in the printed circuit board racks. In addition, the composition must be sufficiently water soluble so that any composition which adheres to the printed circuit board can be removed during the rinsing of the board after soldering.